


Wyrwać się

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Fluff, Fluff soł macz, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"100 % cukru w cukrze. Nie mówcie, że nie ostrzegałam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



— Wyrwijmy się gdzieś na weekend.

Był ciepły, wrześniowy wieczór. Greg właśnie zakończył trudne śledztwo, tym razem bez Sherlocka, który zajmował się prywatnym zleceniem, podobno szalenie interesującym. Teraz, zdziwiony, a wręcz zszokowany podniósł głowę znad książki. Popatrzył na Mycrofta, który stał w drzwiach sypialni z laptopem w ręku. 

— Laptop jedzie z nami?

Mycroft spojrzał na urządzenie i odłożył je na szafkę.

— Nie mogę zostawić pracy — podszedł i wdrapał się na łóżko. Przysunął się do Grega, kładąc mu głowę na kolanach, a ten odłożył książkę na bok. — Ale moglibyśmy pobyć trochę razem, w jakimś przyjemniejszym miejscu niż Londyn. O, Edynburg, piękne, historyczne, małe miasto. I wrzosy kwitną. Obiecuję, że pojedziemy obejrzeć wrzosy. Gwarantuję, że poświęcę ci maksimum mojej uwagi. 

— Nie lubię wrzosów, nie jestem jakąś trzynastolatką — skłamał Greg, bo tak naprawdę uważał kwitnące wrzosowiska za najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. No, drugi, zaraz po uśmiechniętym szczerze Mycu. — Skąd w ogóle pomysł? Właśnie teraz?

— Spontanicznie. Narzekałeś, że nie potrafię się rozluźnić. No, to proszę. Poza tym — w gruncie rzeczy nie lubię Londynu, drażni mnie hałas i nadmiar ludzi...Czuję, że powinienem od niego odpocząć. Po prostu wyrwać się stąd. 

W tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości w telefonie Grega. Inspektor odczytał ją, nachmurzył się i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Mycrofta, podając mu telefon, by i ten mógł przeczytać treść SMSa.

Od: Sherlock

_ Absolutnie nie pozwól mojemu bratu wyjechać! W weekend przyjeżdżają rodzice. Nie będę się męczyć sam! _

— Wszystko na ten temat, kochany.

— Naprawdę potrzebuję uciec z miasta…

— Jeśli naprawdę potrzebujesz odpocząć od Londynu, to pojedziemy w przyszłym tygodniu. W tej chwili próbujesz uniknąć rodziców. Jeśli chcesz, pójdę spotkać się z nimi z tobą.

— Nie! Sam pójdę. Nie są gotowi, by cię im przedstawić.

— Oni nie są gotowi, czy ty?

Mycroft wstał z łóżka z poirytowanym sapnięciem.

— Idę wziąć prysznic — mruknął naburmuszony i wyszedł.


End file.
